


Introduction

by MaxArmenta



Series: A Hundred 100s [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxArmenta/pseuds/MaxArmenta
Summary: 1/100Or, Reyna meets Representative Grace
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: A Hundred 100s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645402
Kudos: 9





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd try to do 100 100-Word Drabbles. Let's see how successful I am!  
> Prompt list taken from: https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/

The first time Reyna meets Representative Jason Grace, it's the day after his bid against the incumbent in the 5th district and he's being hounded on the street by the press. Reyna's also _technically_ the press, but she's freelance.

He evades them on the sidewalk and rushes into the cafe where Reyna's working on a piece. He looks around, sees her empty table and her death glare, and takes a seat anyways.

"Hello, my name is Jason Grace and I represent you in Congress. May I wait out the paparazzi here?"

This is on her. She _did_ vote for him.


End file.
